The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to cooling gas turbine engine components.
Engine pressure ratio and temperature at the turbine section inlet influence gas turbine engine performance and efficiency. Performance advantage can be achieved since turbine combustors generate combustion products with temperatures greater than the melting point of the materials forming certain components in the combustor or turbine section. Conventional engines therefore employ cooling systems to allow engine turbine sections to run at temperatures above the melting point of the component materials without actually melting any components.
Cooling systems in conventional engines generally cool combustor and/or turbine section components by convection cooling, film-cooling, or by a combination of convection cooling and film-cooling. Convection cooling involves flowing coolant through a cooled component such that heat transfers from the component exterior, through the component, and into a coolant stream flowing through the component. Film-cooling generally involves flowing a film of coolant over the surface of the component. The film functions as a thermal insulator, separating the component from the hot gas while allowing mechanical communication between combustion products traversing the turbine section and turbine section components.
Such systems and methods are satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for cooling gas turbine engine components. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.